Le mariage
by Elena Grape
Summary: OS anniversaire pour Picotti. Cela faisait des années qu'ils attendaient, et le jour était enfin arrivé. Probablement le plus beau de toute leur vie.


_Cet OS est dédié à mon correcteur, mais qui est aussi devenu mon ami, Picotti. Je te souhaite un énorme BON ANNIVERSAIRE. Profite bien du peu de jeunesse qu'il te reste._

_Bisous !_

**Le Mariage**

Ce serait probablement le plus beau jour de sa vie. D'ici une semaine, Teddy Remus Lupin serait marié à Victoire Fleur Weasley pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Enfin Teddy espérait que cela serait surtout pour le meilleur. Mais normalement, il n'y aurait aucun problème à ça, puisque les années qu'il avait déjà passé avec elle étaient les plus belles de sa vie. Le mariage n'était là que pour rendre les choses officielles, et pour que la femme de sa vie porte son nom et celui de leur futur enfant.

Parce que oui, ils auraient des enfants. Au moins trois, et au moins un de chaque sexe. Même s'il avait adoré passer du temps avec ses cousins, ou plutôt ceux de Victoire, il avait souffert de ne pas avoir de frères ni de sœurs. Et quand il voyait à quel point Ginny et ses frères étaient proches, il voulait que ses enfants connaissent la même chose.

Mais bon, les enfants seraient pour plus tard. Il fallait d'abord qu'il finisse ses études, que Victoire en fasse autant et qu'ils aient assez d'argent pour que leur bébé vive dans de bonnes conditions. Mais c'était un projet qu'il ne comptait pas oublier, pas tant qu'il se réalise.

Il restait une semaine à Teddy pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire. Et lorsqu'il prit la liste que Ginny lui avait donnée le matin-même, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tout faire dans le laps de temps qui lui restait.

« Je t'avais prévenu Teddy, avait dit plusieurs fois sa grand mère, il fallait t'y prendre avant ! Et pas au dernier moment comme toujours. Par Merlin, on dirait ta mère ! »

Il adorait qu'on lui dise qu'il ressemblait à ses parents. Ça lui montrait qu'ils étaient plus proches de lui qu'il le pensait.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas traîner. Aujourd'hui, il s'occupait d'aller s'acheter son costume avec son parrain. Et ce dernier n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il avait carrément réservé une boutique dans Londres, qui était spécialisée dans les mariages. Au moins, Teddy trouverait son bonheur dedans.

Ce dernier prit rapidement sa veste et transplana dès qu'il fut en dehors de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Victoire.

Il ne savait pas où elle pouvait être. Elle était partie très tôt ce matin, sûrement pour préparer les énièmes bouquets de fleurs qui seraient il ne savait où, et tout ça accompagnée de Fleur et de Molly. Ces deux là étaient horribles dès qu'il s'agissait de mariage. Alors comme c'était le mariage d'une de leur fille, elles étaient invivables.

Bon, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser, il ne fallait plus traîner.

Son costume, il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve son costume.

.

« Hors de question Harry, regarde ça ! On dirait un pingouin tout droit sorti de la banquise ! »

C'était le neuvième costume que Teddy essayait. Et il était comme les huit précédents : moche, d'après le futur marié.

Le vendeur, qui était désespéré depuis déjà plus d'une heure et demi, repartit dans les dressings pour trouver un dixième costume, qui serait sûrement aussi moche que les autres pour son client.

« Tu exagères Teddy, soupira Harry. Ce costume est très bien.

_Non il n'est pas très bien, s'énerva son filleul. Regarde moi ça ! Je suis ridicule. »

Il enleva les vêtements et prit le costume que le vendeur lui tendait, qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le futur marié lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant d'aller dans la cabine d'essayage. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, une grimace sur son visage.

« Bon Ted, souffla Harry, qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas dans ton costume ?

_Il est trop serré, je n'aime pas qu'il soit tout blanc et je suis moche dedans.

_T'es vraiment pire qu'une fille. »

Le vendeur comprit le message et repartit dans le dressing pour chercher un costume noir à son client. Il allait vraiment finir par le tuer.

Mais au bout du seizième costume, Teddy ne fit aucun commentaire. Il restait muet devant la glace, et Harry sut qu'ils en avaient enfin fini.

« Il est bien celui-là » déclara-t-il en se mettant derrière son filleul.

Il réajusta la veste du jeune homme et lissa le tissu sur ses épaules. Oui, Teddy était vraiment beau dans ce costume. Une fleur bleu sera logiquement accroché à la veste de costume, rappelant les cheveux du jeune marié.

Ce costume était bien. Mais Teddy n'en était pas sûr.

« Je ne sais pas en fait » avoua le jeune homme.

Le vendeur s'arracha les cheveux et Harry grogna. Il était vraiment pire qu'une fille, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

« Mais qu'est ce qui cloche à la fin ? Ce costume est parfait ! Il est simple, classe, élégant, noir.

_Je ne sais pas, ça ne vient pas du costume en fait. »

Le vendeur sentit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, et il en profita pour ranger les quinze autres costumes qui traînaient dans la pièce.

« Je vais me marier, expliqua-t-il. Et quand je vais arriver à l'autel, Victoire va être magnifique et j'ai envie d'être à la hauteur.

_Mais tu le seras.

_Et si elle me trouve moche ?, se plaignit son filleul.

_Teddy, expliqua son parrain. Elle t'aime, et tu peux me croire que même habillé avec un costume jaune fluo et mauve, elle te trouvera magnifique. »

Il sourit, et hocha la tête vers le vendeur, montrant qu'il avait choisi sa tenue de mariage. Ce dernier souffla, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de celui qui avait été son pire client jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et Harry et Teddy sortirent de la boutique, après y avoir passé près de trois heures.

.

De son côté, Victoire avait déjà sa robe depuis plus d'un mois. Ce jour là, elle avait rejoint sa mère et sa tante Hermione pour terminer les plans de tables.

Le mariage se passait dans le jardin du terrier, et il fallait caser tout le monde suivant l'âge, les affinités et les relations qu'ils avaient avec les deux mariés.

La vraie galère.

Mais Victoire avait déjà sa robe. Et c'est tout ce qui importait. Elle avait fait trois boutiques, c'est vrai, mais ça en valait la peine. Son fiancé allait retomber amoureuse d'elle d'après tante Angie.

« Je pense qu'il faut mélanger un peu tout le monde, proposa Hermione. Ça éviterait que les collègues de Teddy ne parlent que de travail et que tes anciennes camarades de Poudlard parlent du bon vieux temps.

_Je ne sais pas, avoua Victoire. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risques, alors mieux vaut mettre les gens qui s'entendent bien ensemble, au moins on est sûr qu'ils passeront une bonne soirée. »

Hermione abdiqua, mais elle n'avait certainement pas fait ça à son mariage. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le sien, justement. Mais elle était vraiment heureuse d'aider pour le mariage de sa nièce et du filleul de Harry.

« C'est Teddy qui achète vos alliances ?, demanda-t-elle.

_Oui, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire s'il avait déjà fait ses achats, répondit Victoire.

_J'espère qu'il les a déjà fais, répliqua la mère de cette-dernière. S'il attend trop, il n'y aura plus de belles alliances ni de beaux costumes. »

Victoire leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'en fichait des belles alliances et du beau costume. Elle épousait Teddy, et rien n'importait d'autre.

Bon bien sûr, elle rêvait d'un beau mariage et elle était sûre qu'elle en aurait un. Elle avait une belle robe, tout son entourage serait là, elle aurait une magnifique cérémonie et bien sûr, elle deviendrait la femme de l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde.

Teddy, l'homme de sa vie.

.

Le mariage avait lieu samedi. Et nous étions lundi.

Le futur marié avec déjà son costume, depuis deux jours, et vu le mal fou qu'il avait eu à le trouver, il appréhendait le moment où il devrait choisir ses alliances. Mais ce jour était arrivé, et il devait rejoindre Ginny sur une boutique du chemin de Traverse. Ensuite, il passerait la soirée avec sa grand mère tandis que Victoire resterait chez ses parents.

Avec le stress du mariage, ils s'étaient disputé souvent ces dernières semaines. Et en plus de ça, la jeune fille souhaitait qu'ils ne se voient pas du tout la veille du mariage, et cela jusqu'à la cérémonie. Sa mère lui avait mis de drôles idées dans la tête.

Il rejoignit Ginny comme prévu et après avoir donné des nouvelles très brèves, ils se mirent en route pour trouver les précieux bijoux que lui et Victoire porteraient, il l'espérait, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Il n'aimait pas les bijoux. Il n'en portait pratiquement pas. Aucune chaîne, aucun bracelet. Il avait juste une montre, qui avait appartenu à son père et qui lui servait beaucoup. Et s'il la portait, c'était plus pour des raisons pratiques et sentimentales que pour faire joli.

Et il avait trois bagues. La chevalière de son père, qu'il trouvait sobre et très classe. Elle était en argent, et les initiales RJL étaient gravées dessus. Il la portait à son majeur droit. Il y avait ensuite les alliances de ses parents. Sa grand mère lui avait donné quand elle avait sut que son petite fils allait se marier. Il les avait alors attachée l'une dans l'autre et les portait à l'annuaire droit. Et samedi, une autre bague allait faire son apparition à son annulaire gauche.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que finalement, il avait pas mal de bijoux.

« Tu as une idée de l'alliance que tu veux, questionna Ginny.

_Simple et en argent. Puis j'aimerai bien faire graver quelque chose à l'intérieur. Comme ça elles seront uniques. Tu en penses quoi ?

_Que je ne te savais pas autant romantique » dit elle dans un sourire.

Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique et en firent rapidement le tour. C'était extrêmement cher, et la plupart des bijoux étaient trop extravagants pour lui. Ils en sortirent vite fait.

Les autres boutiques étaient mieux, mais il n'avait toujours pas eu le coup de cœur. Et alors que l'après midi touchait à sa fin, deux bagues retinrent son attention dans une vitrine. La plus petite était sûrement pour la femme, et la plus épaisse pour l'homme. Elles se ressemblaient, sans être identiques.

Elles étaient toutes deux en argent et parfaitement lisses. Pour la plus petite, il y avait trois minuscule pierres incrustées, et parfaitement alignées. Mais celle du milieu était légèrement plus grosse.  
Et pour l'autre bague, elle était légèrement plus épaisse mais les pierres étaient à la même places et de la même taille.

Les pierres étaient bleues, parfaites pour les yeux de sa bien aimée.

Elles étaient simplement parfaites.

.

« Teddy, entre mon grand, je t'ai fait ton plat préféré. »

Il adorait sa grand mère. Toujours de petites attentions envers lui qui lui prouvait à quel point elle l'aimait. Et il lui rendait bien.

Il sortit de la cheminée et embrassa tendrement la femme qui l'avait élevé. Même s'il allait souvent chez Harry et Ginny, il n'en oubliait certainement pas sa grand mère, la seule « vraie » famille qui lui restait. Et c'est pour ça que ce soir, il lui avait promis qu'il mangerait et coucherait chez elle. Et il avait tenu sa promesse.

« Comment tu vas mon chéri ?, demanda Androméda en voyant son petit-fils engloutir son assiette de pâtes carbonara comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins trois jours.

_Bien, dit il après avoir vidé sa bouche. J'ai l'impression que tout reste à faire pour le mariage, et je suis un peu stressé aussi. »

Elle sourit. C'est fou comme il avait grandi. Elle le revoyait déjà alors qu'il n'avait que quelques heures, dans les bras de sa fille et dormant à poings fermés.

Et là, il était un beau jeune homme de vingt cinq ans, futur médicomage et qui allait se marier. C'était fou comme le temps passait vite.

« Au fait mamy, annonça-t-il en traçant des formes diverses avec sa fourchette dans la sauce qui restait dans son assiette. Tu comptes toujours venir à mon mariage ?

_Tu connais déjà la réponse, répondit-elle en souriant tendrement.

_C'est vrai. Et je voulais te demander si tu étais d'accord pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. »

Elle était vraiment touchée.

« Et Ginny ? Elle ne veut pas t'accompagner ?

_Ginny comprend mon choix. Puis elle pourra toujours accompagner James ou Albus le jour de leur mariage. Puis je ne vois que toi …

_Bien sûr trésor. Je serais plus que ravie de prendre ton bras le jour de ton mariage. »

Il lui fit un énorme sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

Non, il ne voyait vraiment personne d'autre à ses côtés ce jour là.

.

Victoire s'ennuyait. Teddy était à Sainte Mangouste, sa mère l'avait envoyée ailleurs alors qu'elle s'occupait du traiteur, et son père était lui aussi au travail.

Et là, elle était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit et comptant les heures qui la séparait du mariage.

Quatre vingt dix huit. Dans quatre vingt dix huit heures, elle serait Madame Lupin. Elle avait hâte.

Elle roula sur son lit et posa les yeux sur son armoire. Dedans, il ne restait que sa robe. Toutes ses autres affaires étaient dans son appartement à Londres, celui qu'elle partageait avec Teddy, mais elle avait refusé de laisser sa robe là bas. Teddy était bien trop curieux pour attendre jusqu'à samedi pour voir la robe, et elle refusait qu'il la voit avant qu'elle arrive au bras de son père.

Elle n'était pas superstitieuse, mais sa mère avait insisté pour que le mariage se passe comme il le fallait. Elle porterait donc quelque chose de vieux, le collier de sa grand-mère, quelque chose de neuf, sa robe, quelque chose de prêté, les chaussures de sa tante Gabrielle, et quelque chose de bleu, son bouquet de fleurs.

Seulement, son enterrement de vie de jeune fille serait le jeudi soir, et non la veille du mariage. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir la gueule de bois et des cernes pour le plus beau jour de sa vie, et aussi parce qu'elle avait envie de profiter de sa famille avant de se marier. Comme Teddy, qui lui allait passer la soirée chez Harry et Ginny.

Elle voulut sortir sa robe de son armoire, mais elle avait toujours peur de la déchirer ou de la tâcher sans le faire exprès. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, surtout à quatre jours du mariage.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Elle aurait bien travaillé un peu sur son exposé de botanique sur les plantes aquatiques, pour la fac, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Gryffondor, mais à Serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas de courage, ou très peu.

Elle roula sur son lit. Il y avait encore pas mal de choses à préparer, et la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était de voir Teddy, ce qui n'était pas possible. Hormis si elle faisait exprès de tomber dans les escaliers pour finir à Sainte Mangouste. Non merci.

Elle s'assit sur son lit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de faire chambre à part la veille du mariage. Mais bon, elle savait qu'ils s'engueulaient beaucoup trop depuis quelques jours pour rester h24 ensemble.

Mieux valait qu'ils prennent leur distance, pour mieux se retrouver.

« Nos retrouvailles ont intérêt à être au delà de mes espérances. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle rougit mais sourit quand même. De toute façon, une nuit avec Teddy ne pouvait être qu'exceptionnelle.

.

Il y avait tant de choses à faire qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Son enterrement de vie de garçon était jeudi soir, ensuite, il dormirait chez Harry et Ginny la veille du mariage. Puis, il transplanerait avec son parrain dans le jardin du Terrier pour tout installer. Ensuite, à quatre heures précises, la cérémonie commencerait et continuerait jusqu'à tard dans le nuit. Le lendemain soir, il prendrait un portoloin avec sa femme, Merlin ça lui donnait des frissons que Victoire devienne sa femme, vers la Grèce où ils resteraient une semaine, sous un soleil brûlant. Ça semblait parfait.

Mais pour l'instant, nous étions mercredi matin, et il devait se rendre à l'hôpital. Comme hier à vrai dire.

Il devait continuer son stage, et travailler deux fois plus. Déjà qu'il ne serait pas là la semaine prochaine, il devait donc s'avancer pour ne pas prendre trop de retard.

Il adorait ses études. Bon, il n'en était pas non plus fan, mais il savait que quand il serait médicomage, il serait utile, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Aider les autres, faire ce qui lui plaisait, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Dans sa vie professionnelle en tout cas.

Il avait longtemps hésité avec une carrière d'Auror. C'est vrai qu'il aurait adoré travailler avec ses oncles, mais il n'avait pas assez de courage, curieux pour un Gryffondor, pour attaquer des mages noirs, trafiquants ou autres malfrats. Non, il préférait soigné les autres.

« Salut Ted ! », le salua Jessie, une de ses collègues en interne.

Il la salua à son tour. Elle savait qu'il était vraiment stressé par rapport à ce weekend. Et ça se ressentait. Depuis quelques jours, il se mettait vite en colère. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment bien envers les patients.

« Alors, le mariage avance ? » demanda Artimus, son autre collège interne.

Ils étaient les deux seuls collègues que Teddy avait invité à son mariage. Déjà parce que ce n'était pas une cérémonie énorme, et aussi parce qu'il ne tenait pas à inviter tout l'hôpital. Il avait invité sur les deux collègues à qui il parlait le plus, et avec qui il s'entendait le mieux.

« Pas mal oui. Mais j'ai l'impression que rien n'avance, ce qui est normal d'après ma famille.

_Allez, tu verras Ted, le rassura sa collègue. Ça va être génial !

_Qui s'occupe de ton enterrement de vie de garçon déjà ?, demanda Artimus.

_M'en parle même pas. C'est mon cousin James, et je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qui va se passer. »

La seule chose qui était bien pour son enterrement de vie de garçon, c'est qu'il n'allait pas être beaucoup. Que des garçons déjà. Il y aurait donc James, Albus et son meilleur ami Scorpius, qui sera d'ailleurs présent au mariage. Artimus évidemment, et ses trois amis de Poudlard avec qui il était inséparable, Alaister, Elias et Duncan.

Une soirée mémorable en perspective.

.

De son côté, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Victoire s'annonçait plus calme. Beaucoup plus calme. Déjà parce que c'était la meilleure amie de celle-ci qui organisait, et qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes idées que son cousin James. Katrina avait tout préparé, et la liste des invités de cette soirée n'était elle non plus pas très longue.

Katrina en tête de liste, bien entendu, suivie de Rose et Roxane, ses cousines. Il y avait ensuite son autre amie de Poudlard, Mathilde, et ensuite ses deux amies de fac, Garance et Héliona.

Dominique n'avait pas voulu venir, et Victoire en était vraiment vexée. Sa sœur ne faisait aucun effort, et ça la blessait énormément. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ne vienne plus au mariage, et cela gâcherait tout.

Victoire ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Teddy, sa sœur était devenue distante. Il ne fallait rien lui demander en ce qui concernait le mariage, limite ne pas en parler devant elle, et elle ne voulait même plus parler en tête à tête à sa sœur. Victoire avait bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne voulait rien dire. Néanmoins, elle avait accepté de porter une jolie robe pour l'occasion, et cela faisait énormément plaisir à tout le monde. Mais c'était la moindre des choses non ?

Victoire était certaine de faire la même chose si c'était sa sœur qui se mariait. Et même, elle serait très heureuse pour elle. Mais rien n'y faisait. Dominique ne montrait aucun signe d'enthousiasme.

Mais Victoire avait autre chose à penser. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se mine le moral. Sa sœur avait peut être un problème avec un garçon. Elle n'en savait rien. Dominique ne se confiait pas, à personne.

« Victoire ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » cria sa mère du bas de l'escalier.

Voilà quelque chose qui lui ferait penser à autre chose.

.

« Tu sais ce que James te réserve ? » s'inquiéta Victoire auprès de son fiancé.

Ils s'étaient retrouvé juste avant de partir chacun de leur côté, pour fêter leur derniers instants de « libertés ». Non pas que le mariage soit une prison, mais c'était plutôt prendre des responsabilités. Puis devenir adulte.

Ils fêtaient plus leur futur mariage, chacun de leur côté. Voilà.

« Je n'en sais rien, et c'est ça qui me fait un peu peur.

_Une strip-teaseuse non ?

_Le connaissant, ça ne serait pas étonnant oui » rigola-t-il.

Mais Victoire ne rigolait pas. Bon, elle se doutait qu'elle aussi aurait le droit à un gogo danseur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, mais rien que l'idée que Teddy pose les yeux sur une fille la mettait hors d'elle. Alors en plus de ça, si la jeune fille en question était toute nue. NON !

Bon. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie. Puis son fiancé était fidèle, il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Puis bon, il lui arrivait de regarder d'autres hommes tel que Luke Giavanni, l'attrapeur de Londres qui était juste à mourir.

« Allez ma puce, dit Teddy qui la sortit de ses pensées. Dis toi que la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, c'est pour se marier. Je te verrai dans ta belle robe, je te passerai la bague au doigt ... »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

C'est vrai que cela la faisait rêver. Le fait qu'elle l'entende de son amoureux lui faisait se rendre compte à quel point cela se rapprochait.

Plus que deux jours. Deux petits jours.

.

« James, je vais te tuer ça, tu le sais ? » répliqua Teddy en voyant dans quel endroit son cousin l'avait emmené.

Une boîte de strip-tease. Il s'en était douté, mais il espérait se tromper. Si Victoire savait ça, elle l'étriperait à coup sûr.

Tout le monde rigolait, et chacun espérait profiter un peu de cette soirée. Et pour eux, James ne s'était pas trompé d'un poil. C'est pile ce qui leur fallait. Facile à dire ! Ils étaient tous célibataires !

« Allez Teddy, plaisanta Elias, ta Victoire ne le saura jamais ?

_Ne crois pas ça, répondit Albus. Ma cousine est redoutable, elle arrivera à lui tirer les vers du nez. »

Ils rigolèrent alors que James entrait dans la boîte et se présentait au comptoir.

« J'ai une réservation au nom de Potter-Lupin s'il vous plaît. »

L'employée vérifia sur son cahier et les fit entrer dans une salle privée, juste à côté d'une salle remplie d'hommes, d'au moins quarante ans, qui regardaient des femmes se déhancher autours de barres.

« Brrrrrr » pensa Teddy.

La salle était petite, et assez confortable. Ils étaient assis sur des canapés, autours d'une table et la pièce était insonorisée. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

« Merlin Teddy, soupira James en prenant une bièraubeurre et une part de pizza. Te voilà la corde au cou !

_Ne dis pas ça, répliqua Duncan. Il ne voudra plus se marier après ça. »

Cela eu le don de faire rire Albus et agacer Teddy. C'était censé être sa soirée, et les piques étaient déjà lancés.

Au bout d'environ trois heures, et que la soirée était bien commencée, la musique de fond se coupa, et une femme en tenue d'écolière, mais pas DU TOUT la même tenue de Poudlard, les professeurs auraient fait une attaque en voyant ça, arriva dans la salle.

Alaister était pratiquement par terre à force d'avoir bu avec Elias, Duncan ronflait sur le fauteuil et Albus et Scorpius étaient hilares à cause d'une blague de pingouin. Mais en voyant entrer la jeune femme, ils se calmèrent directement et réveillèrent leur compagnon.

« Dis donc James, se moqua Scorpius, tu as pris les strip-teaseuse pour Teddy ou pour toi ? »

L'aîné des Potter explosa de rire, alors que Teddy ne rigolait pas du tout. Olala, Victoire allait le tuer …

« James ! Je te hais tu le sais !

_Oh arrête, après ça tu m'adoreras !

_Mais je fais quoi là ?!, s'inquiéta-t-il alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur lui en lui caressant la joue.

_Tu profites. À fond ! »

.

De leur côté, les filles marchaient dans les rues de Londres en se racontant des histoires débiles. Et Victoire, parfois, n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vingt trois ans, mais encore seize.

« A votre avis, demanda la future mariée, que font les garçons ?

_A ta place, je n'aimerais pas le savoir, répondit sa cousine Rose.

_Quoi ? C'est si inquiétant que ça ?

_Non, mais Teddy va avoir beaucoup de mal à se lever demain. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une petit restaurant et y entrèrent les unes après les autres, pour s'installer au fond.

« Bien Katrina, tu peux nous dire le programme de cette soirée ?, proposa Roxanne.

_Bien sûr, poursuivit cette dernière. Je vous ai emmenées dans mon restaurant préféré, et ensuite je vous emmène en discothèque moldue.

_Génial ! S'exclamèrent-elle.

_Mais tu oublies juste qu'on est mineure pour les moldus avec Rox, continua Rose.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, un petit sortilège et le tour est joué» conclut Katrina avec un clin d'oeil.

Elles mangèrent presque trop rapidement, voulant absolument aller en boîte de nuit. Les deux filles qui étaient encore à Poudlard n'y étaient jamais allées, et à en entendre parlé, c'était vraiment extra. Bon, elles n'y allaient pas pour draguer, étant donné qu'elles avaient toutes les deux des copains. Mais rien ne les empêchait des s'amuser un peu. Surtout que Scorpius, le petit ami de Rose devait lui aussi bien s'amuser.

Et la meilleure amie de Victoire tint parole. Les deux élèves de Poudlard purent entrer en boîte et profiter de la nuit comme elles le devaient.

« Allez Vickie, s'écria Mathilde. Profite de ta nuit ! »

Celle-ci parti vers le bar pour commander une boisson bien trop forte pour elle, et lorsqu'elle vit Garance et Héliona danser comme des folles sur la piste, Rose et Roxanne s'asseoir et une table en rigolant et Katrina aller vers une jeune homme, elle se dit que c'était sa nuit à elle, et qu'elle pouvait bien en profiter. La seule chose à ne pas penser, c'était de l'endroit où Teddy pouvait bien se trouver. Et surtout ce qu'il faisait.

.

Teddy haïssait son cousin. Par Merlin, il avait un de ses mal de crâne ! Il se leva péniblement de son lit, et remarqua que Victoire avait dû rentrer chez ses parents après la nuit qu'elle avait passée. En plus de ça, il était impossible qu'elle ait passé une nuit aussi mouvementée que la sienne. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être couché. Il se rendit dans son salon et constata que son cousin Albus et le meilleur ami de celui-ci était endormi sur son canapé.

Mais il n'avait pas la force de les réveiller. Il préféra d'abord se préparer un café avant de réveiller les deux ados.

Et une question lui revint en mémoire. Comment ces deux là avaient pu entrer dans le club hier soir ? Ces endroits étaient normalement interdits aux mineurs, et puisqu'ils étaient du côté moldu, les deux garçons étaient considérés comme tel. Quoique, James avait du s'arranger pour ça.

« Allez ! Debout, il est presque trois heures de l'après midi ! »

Les deux adolescents remuèrent et baillèrent comme n'importe quoi. Et au bout de dix minutes, ils réussirent à se lever et s'habiller pour quitter l'appartement.

« Et bien, dit Albus en baillant, heureusement qu'on a fait la soirée hier et pas ce soir. Je n'imagine même pas la tête que tu aurais eu.

_L'avantage d'être métamorphomage, c'est que je peux paraître tout à fait normal même après une nuit blanche. »

C'est vrai qu'il y avait des avantages. Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients. Il se souvenait que quand il était enfant, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son pouvoir et changeait de couleurs de cheveux comme de chemise. Et à l'adolescence aussi, ce n'était pas vraiment simple de garder un même visage toute une journée.

Mais ce qui était plus sympa, c'était pour faire rire les copains en imitant McGonagall ou Chourave. Ou lors des matchs de quidditch où les couleurs de l'équipe qu'il soutenait se voyait à ses yeux et ses cheveux.

Mais maintenant, il avait réussi à se fixer un visage définitif. Il ressemblait assez à son père, il le savait. Mais ça lui plaisait. Il avait les mêmes traits de visage que celui-ci mais avec le côté plus « droit » de sa mère, qu'elle tenait des Black. Et en couleur d'yeux, il ne voyait que les yeux ambres de son père.

Pour les cheveux, c'était un peu plus dur. Il aurait adoré garder en permanence ses cheveux bleu turquoises décoiffés, mais il fallait être plus discret à Sainte Mangouste. Au boulot, il avait donc des cheveux bruns, légèrement décoiffés cependant.

« Bon, déclara James, on se voit à la maison ce soir ! »

Et après un dernier signe de la main, il claqua la porte de l'appartement derrière lui et son meilleur ami.

.

La soirée avait été drôlement bien, Victoire ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Elle était rentrée à cinq heures du matin avec sa meilleure amie chez cette dernière et cela l'avait vraiment détendue. Puis en voyant à quel point ses amies et cousines s'étaient amusées, rien ne pouvait la mettre de meilleure humeur.

Elle avait quitté l'appartement de son amie i peine une heure et avait décidé de se balader un peu avant de rentrer chez ses parents.

Merlin, elle se mariait demain ! Il fallait qu'elle aille acheter les produits de beauté que tante Ginny avait réservé pour elle et qu'elle passe prendre la robe de sa mère ainsi que celle de sa sœur au pressing sorcier sur le chemin de traverse. Et elle allait oublier, c'était certain.

De toute façon, elle tournait en rond. Mieux valait rentrer maintenant. Puis elle connaissait le Chemin de Traverse par cœur, et le Londres Sorcier aussi. Et à n'importe quelle heure ou période de l'année, il y avait trop de monde. À chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'y promener, elle était lassée dès les premières minutes et quinze minutes plus tard, elle était rentrée chez elle.

Elle pressa le pas pour se rendre au spa sorcier, qui s'était installé il y a peu de temps tout près de Gringotts. Oncle Ron pensait que c'était pour qu'on aille chercher des sous et les dépenser juste après dans une boutique aussi inutile que celle-ci. Car pour lui, se faire masser avec un gel à base de bouse de dragon et payer cinquante gallions pour une après-midi, c'était abusé.

Les garçons ne comprenaient décidément rien.

« Bonjour, je viens chercher le kit mariage, réservé au nom de Ginny Potter s'il vous plaît. »

L'employée alla chercher ça rapidement, et Victoire put sortir de la boutique cinq minutes après y être rentrée.

Le pressing n'étant pas loin, elle récupéra les deux robes en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Elle transplana ensuite directement chez ses parents.

« Ma chérie, s'empressa sa mère. Tu tombes bien, donne moi les robes. »

Victoire fut ravie de se décharger des deux robes et posa le kit sur la table basse. Son père vint la prendre dans ses bras dès qu'elle eut les mains libres.

« Papa ! Tu m'étouffes ! »

Rien ne pouvait empêcher Bill Weasley de prendre sa fille aînée dans les bras. Et encore moins l'âge de celle-ci.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Louis, son frère, n'avait même pas bougé du canapé, et gardait les yeux fixés sur son bouquin.

Le soir venu, Dominique rentra de chez une amie et ne fit aucun commentaire sur le présence de sa sœur. Ça énervait Victoire, au plus haut point.

Mais leurs parents avaient commandé japonais, et c'est devant son film préféré qu'ils mangèrent. Et elle passa le reste de la soirée dans les bras de son père, comme quand elle était enfant.

.

« Ginny, tu as besoin d'aide ?

_Pour la onzième fois, non Teddy. Tu restes dans le canapé. Merci »

Lily rigola et sa cala contre l'homme qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son grand frère. Même si elle avait quinze ans, elle adorait sauter dans ses bras dès qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle, ou s'écraser contre lui une fois assise dans le canapé.

Des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire avec ses deux autres frères.

« Alors Lily Jolie, dit-il dans une sourire, quoi de neuf à Poudlard ?

_Rien de bien passionnant. La routine. Les cours, les profs, les amis, le quidditch, encore les cours etc. Mais tu as connu tout ça. »

Elle se serra encore plus contre lui et il passa un bras autours de ses épaules. Il adorait Lily. Elle était comme sa sœur. Bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Mais il savait que Lily était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de ce mot.

Il se revoyait déjà la prenant dans ses bras quand elle est née, alors que Harry hurlait sur James qui avait renversé une bassine d'urine dans le couloir. C'était assez marrant.

« Tu aimes bien Scorpius ?, demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

_Ouais, c'est un gentil garçon. Pourquoi ?

_Rien, pour savoir. »

Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Teddy n'avait jamais été doué pour voir les problèmes des gens, autres que médicaux.

En parlant du loup, le jeune Malfoy entra dans la pièce en rigolant avec Albus. Ces deux là s'entendaient vraiment bien, c'en était fou.

Puis maintenant que Rose sortait avec Scorpius, Al ne cessait de répéter à quel point Scorpius était son cousin préféré. C'est sûr qu'il fallait le prendre sur le ton de la rigolade, sinon c'était vexant.

« Al, cria Ginny depuis la cuisine. Tu peux appeler ton frère et ton père. On va bientôt manger. »

.

« Bien, annonça Gabrielle. Maintenant que tu as pris ta douche, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux. »

Victoire acquiesça, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Ginny était juste à côté, en train de préparer la palette de maquillage, alors que sa mère sortait ses vêtements. Assise dans l'ancienne chambre de la seule fille Weasley, elle se faisait chouchouter. Ou presque.

« Pourquoi on ne fait pas ça comme des sorciers, que nous sommes, se plaignit la future mariée.

« Imagine que l'une de nous loupe son sortilège, répliqua Fleur. Puis nous avons beau être des sorcières, en matière de maquillage et coiffure, rien ne vaut la méthode des moldus. »

Victoire souffla alors que sa tante tirait sur ses cheveux en les séchant. Son autre tante sortit un gros pot de fond de teint.

« Tu ne m'en mets pas trop, la prévint la jeune femme. Teddy n'aime pas quand je suis trop maquillée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, rigola Ginny. Tu seras parfaite pour Teddy-chéri. »

Son père avait refusé qu'elle aide à installer le jardin du terrier. Un travail d'homme d'après lui. C'était sûrement pour éviter qu'elle croise le futur marié. Elle espérait qu'il était dans le même état de stress qu'elle. C'était limite si ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Elle n'avait donc presque rien fait de sa matinée. Mais maintenant, il était plus de deux heures, et elle devait être prête le plus tôt possible.

Au bout d'une heure, elle fut parfaitement coiffée et maquillée. Et c'est sans prétention qu'elle pouvait se dire qu'elle était magnifique. Derrière elle, elle put voir sa mère essuyer une larme.

Elle se leva de devant le miroir et enfila sa robe. Elle mit ensuite ses collants transparent, puis les chaussures de sa tante qu'elle aimait tant. Elle mit son collier et se rendit compte que c'était enfin arrivé.

Après vingt trois ans d'attente, elle se mariait. Enfin.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle seule depuis pas mal de temps, et se demandait quand la cérémonie commençait. Et son père lui donna la réponse.

« Victoire, on attend plus que toi. »

.

Le mariage était dans moins d'une demi heure. Et ça faisait presque deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Victoire. Elle pouvait bien avoir la dragoncelle, qu'il n'en serait même pas au courant.

I peine deux heures, il avait aidé à installer toutes les tables dans le jardin, et avait reçu les félicitations de gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

« Sûrement des amis de la famille Weasley » pensa-t-il.

En tout cas, Hermione lui avait hurlé dessus d'aller se préparer. Il avait donc transplané rapidement chez sa grand mère, qui était chez Molly et Arthur, à installer le buffet.

Il enfila son costume en quatrième vitesse, mais faisant attention à ne froisser sa chemise, ne pas salir son pantalon et à bien mettre sa veste. Il laça ses chaussures, rentrant les lacets à l'intérieur. Et pour finir, il accrocha une rose bleue.

C'était peu commun, ça n'existait même pas. Mais Victoire avait fait tous les fleuristes possibles pour trouver au moins un bouquet. Le bouquet qu'elle porterait en arrivant à l'autel.

Il descendit dans la salle à manger et prit l'écrin qui renfermait leur deux bagues. Il était allé les chercher hier, après qu'elles aient été gravées.

« Victoire et Teddy ~ 5 juillet 2023 »

Comme ça, elles étaient uniques. Il les mit dans sa poche, et après avoir caressait la photo de mariage de ses parents avant un doux sourire, il transplana au terrier.

C'était assez symbolique. Parce qu'il y avait passé tellement de temps étant gamin, à parcourir le jardin pour tuer les « méchants gnomes » avec sa Victoire. Et maintenant, c'est là qu'il allait devenir un homme.

« Teddy, l'appela sa grand-mère. Il est l'heure mon grand. »

.

C'était là. C'était le grand moment, le grand saut.

Il suivit sa grand mère, vérifia que les alliances étaient dans sa poche de costume et réajusta ce dernier. Et après un dernier sourire à Andromeda, il prit son bras et sortit du terrier.

La lumière l'aveugla un quart de seconde, et après ça, il put voir tout les invités. Ceux-ci étaient debout, placés de part et d'autre d'une allée, par laquelle le futur marié et sa grand mère passèrent.

Alors qu'il marchait, il put voir Molly qui pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes, son parrain lui faire un clin d'œil et Hermione sourire à pleines dents.

Et les autres invités, il en avait un peu rien à faire … Ce n'était pas méchant bien sûr ! Mais là, c'était son jour, son instant de gloire, le moment où il était le roi, où tout le monde le regardait. Alors lui, il n'avait pas le temps d'inspecter les invités. D'ici une minute au maximum, il aurait quelque chose de bien plus magnifique à admirer. Sa future femme.

Il arriva sur la petite estrade, donna les alliances à son témoin, c'est à dire Elias, et regarda la porte par laquelle il était arrivé.

Il expira un grand coup. La huitième merveille du monde, qui plus est sa merveille à lui seul, ne devrait plus tarder.

Et quand on parle du loup …

Victoire arriva. Et quelle arrivée ! Au bras de son père, on aurait dit un ange. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Ses cheveux d'or étaient bouclés et tombaient en cascade sur son décolleté. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point Teddy aimait ce décolleté ... Celui-ci était mis en valeur par le bustier de la robe crème. Moulante jusqu'aux hanches, elle était ensuite évasée et s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux. Elle était magnifique, sublime, parfaite.  
Teddy ne put trouver le mot juste.

Lorsque Victoire arriva au bras de son père, elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Mais quand elle vit le regard que son fiancé lui lançait, un regard plein d'envie qui en disait long, elle ne put que rougir et avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

En plus de ça, sa mère pleurait, ses deux grands mères aussi, et tout le monde était attendri. Plus guimauve que ça, tu meurs.

Elle monta sur l'estrade et prit avec plaisir la main que Teddy lui tendait.

« T'es juste … wouha. » bégaya-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Et en ce tournant vers le mage qui les unirait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, il reprit son sérieux.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas les mains durant tout le discours. Et Victoire put sentir le pouce de son amant caresser délicatement sa main. C'était parfait.

Après les vœux de chacun des mariés que le mage prononça, les deux amants dirent qu'ils voulaient bien épouser l'autre.

Teddy n'avait jamais comprit ce concept. Il n'y avait que dans les films où la mariée disait non pour partir avec son bel amant. Jamais elle ne se ruinerait autant pour à la fin tout gâcher.

« Vous pouvez échanger vos alliances. » déclara le mage.

Les deux témoins s'avancèrent et donnèrent les alliances à chacun.

Inutile de dire que Victoire trouva les bagues magnifiques. Avec ça, sa mère n'oserait plus rien dire sur les choix de Teddy. De toute façon, elle avait choisit de l'épouser elle. Il avait donc fait le meilleur choix au monde non ?

Et après ça, ils se reprirent chacun la main.

« Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit derrière eux, mais n'y faisant pas attention, Victoire mit ses mains autours du cou de son mari. Elle frissonna. C'était fait, Teddy était son mari.

Celui-ci mit une main dans le dos de sa femme et laissa l'autre caresser la joue de son amante.

« Il n'y avait qu'avec toi que je pouvais vivre ça, dit-il en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

_Je t'aime Teddy, murmura-t-elle.

_Je t'aime Victoire. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.

La leur.


End file.
